


Priest 2: The War Continues

by Hitaka5Ever



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Macabre, Original Characters - Freeform, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Movie(s), Sequel, Vampires, Violence, priest 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitaka5Ever/pseuds/Hitaka5Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>ON HIATUS! Will try to find motivation to continue asap! Writing battles is hard so...</b><br/>With the vampire queen still out there and the human race learning the truth of another vampire war, the Clergy must decide how to proceed in ending the war once and for all. Monsignor Chamberlain may have the answer they seek. What could it possibly be? Read to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed the movie Priest and the fact it ended in a way for a sequel that we'll probably never get, I decided to write my own sequel. The ideas came flooding to me not long after watching the movie on TV, so I wanted to write a story with those ideas. I hope you like this sequel to the movie Priest!

This is what's known: There has always been man…and there have always been vampires. Since the beginning, the two have been locked forever in combat… The vampires were quicker, stronger, and had the gift of flight, but man had the sun. And so it went like this over many years. As man and vampire both evolved, the wars became bloodier.

Then came the Priests: specially trained warriors in the art of vampire combat. They single-handedly turned the tide for the humans. Over time, the vampire threat faded, the once fierce race now fatally diminished, a shadow of what they once were. The remaining vampires were put into camps, and by a decree of the High Clergy, the Priests disbanded; the former warriors to be integrated as members of regular society.

The human race thrived in relative quiet, while the vampire menace was quickly forgotten for other, more modern threats, therefore the few surviving Priests faded into quiet obscurity.

But it did not last. In fact, the war was  _just_  beginning…

**Priest 2: The War Continues**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the Priests didn't have actual names, I just went with the actor's names that played them. So for example Priest's real name is Paul (Paul Bettany) and Priestess' real name is Maggie (Maggie Q) I just figured it was best to do it this way

So the war between humans and the vampires was far from over. The Clergy was afraid of this and now their lies would no longer protect them from the anger of the people. They had to do something before it was too late. They needed to find the vampire queen and destroy her once and for all. And only the Priests could do it.

"It is time to gather what remaining Priests we have left. Paul is gone, but we still have Maggie, Kurt, Jareth, and Jerome. We have no other choice in the matter after the information Paul gave us."

"Four Priests would not be enough. Besides the queen, we do not know how many vampires are left out there, nor do we know which reservations have been compromised. It would be a suicide mission with only four Priests, no matter how powerful they all are."

"Then what do you propose we do? Paul was the best Priest we had and he has abandoned us, just as we abandoned him-"

While the Clergymen of God continued to argue over what to do, Monsignor Chamberlain was in silent contemplation. He stared at the table before him, only half hearing the other Monsignors around him.

"If only we had a secret weapon of our own," one Monsignor said absentmindedly.

Monsignor Chamberlain's eyes darted up when he caught wind of this. He looked sideways at everyone, but remained silent. Soon Monsignor Orelas raised his hands to silence everyone before looking at Chamberlain.

"You seem awfully quiet, Monsignor Chamberlain. Care to share your deep thoughts with the rest of us?"

Monsignor Chamberlain was silent for a moment longer before giving a small shake of his head. "No, but I agree with you, Monsignor Orelas, that our remaining Priests would be our best course of action in finding the queen. But there is no doubt that Paul is already searching for her, so the others will do well to catch up with him."

Monsignor Orelas looked at everyone in turn as he asked, "Does everyone agree on this plan?" There was several seconds of murmurs between the Clergy before they all agreed. "Then it is settled." Orelas looked at Chamberlain again. "If you would be so kind as to gather the remaining Priests and tell them of our plan, I will see to it that their transportation is ready. As for everyone else, you are dismissed."

As soon as he finished speaking, everyone began to stand from their chairs and got ready to leave. Chamberlain waited with Orelas while everyone else left in an orderly fashion before approaching him.

"You know very well why I did not contribute to the bickering, Monsignor Orelas."

Orelas turned to Chamberlain as he stopped in front of him. "I am aware, yes. Do you think it would be wise to take it out of isolation so suddenly?"

"I do not know. I would have to discuss matters with him first," Chamberlain said flatly.

Orelas gave a nod of his head. "I trust your decision, my friend. I just hope we will not regret it later…"

Chamberlain gave a soft, quiet sigh. "Neither do I."

With a short bow, Chamberlain turned around and left, heading a different direction that the other Monsignors. He left the back way of the courthouse, heading for his residence on the edge of the vast, walled city. Being a very private man, his large home was far from the city folk for peace and quiet purposes. But there was another, more secretive, reason for living so far from civilization, and only Chamberlain and Orelas knew why.

It took nearly thirty minutes by foot to reach Chamberlain's home. It was a fairly big mansion, but he didn't have family or servants to greet him when he returned, nor to fill the many rooms that the mansion had. Chamberlain was truly and utterly home alone. Or was he?

Rather than go through the front door, Chamberlain went around to the very back of the mansion. A few yards from the home, there was a shed in the middle of a large garden that surrounded the mansion. It had a thick, heavy, black padlock on the steel door. On a thick hook on the side was a big bone key. Reaching the shed, Chamberlain grabbed the key, unlocked the padlock, and then removed it before placing it on the hook. He then proceeded in opening the door, revealing an empty storage compartment. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, sans the lack of gardening tools and typical junk that sheds were meant for. Stepping inside, Chamberlain stepped halfway in, removed his Monsignor robe, dropped it behind him, and then crouched to the floor. In front of his booted feet was a steel trap door with yet another lock, except this one had a standard key for a locking mechanism on a basic door. Chamberlain unlocked the trap door, pocketed the key, and then began to lift it open.

Beyond the door was a downward staircase and complete darkness. Standing, Chamberlain began to walk down the steps, disappearing into the black.

Deep underground and one hundred yards away from the stairs, there was a giant, bolted steel door with an identity reader above the metal handle at the end of the long hallway. On each wall were several doors, all of which were locked up tight. As Chamberlain made his way for the end door, dim lights turned on to illuminate his path. Reaching the door seconds later, he placed his hand on the reader and watched as a blue light scanned the palm and fingers of his hand. The light vanished after the tip of his middle finger and then it beeped at him. Next, a number pad appeared in place of the scanner. Chamberlain quickly tapped the correct numbers for the code, hit enter, and then heard the door click as the lock came free. Taking a deep breath, the Clergyman grabbed the handle, hesitated, and then carefully opened the heavy door.

Inside was a large room with a barred prison cell at the far end from the door. Outside the cell was some equipment and a few pieces of furniture. On the left was a control panel that spanned most of the wall. There was a small monitor and a keyboard in the center and many unmarked buttons to both sides. There were also two comfortable looking chairs on either end. Near the door of the cell, there was another chair, just sitting bolted down onto the concrete floor. Inside the cell, it was dark, but one could see an outline of something against the left wall.

A small mattress in a steel bed frame had someone sitting leaned over on it, completely shrouded in darkness. It appeared to be a young man with his eyes closed, possibly asleep. He wore black jeans with a studded silver belt around his waist and he was barefoot. The cuffs on the jeans were too big and long on him, but he looked comfortable. His short, spiked hair was a ghostly grey, almost white color, and the ends were covering his ears and part of his face. On his back was an intricate red and black tattoo of unknown origins. Even in the dark it was faintly visible, as if the ink was a dim glow. The young man didn't move or open his eyes at all, even when he heard the steel door into the room open.

Standing in the door frame, Chamberlain stared at the man for a moment before walking further in. The door slammed gently behind him and then instantly locked on its own. Chamberlain approached the control panel keyboard while keeping an eye on the man. Once he reached the controls, he looked away, typed in a password, and then pressed the OK button that appeared on screen. There was a sound of a door unlocking when the computer accepted the password and the cell door opened a few inches. Still the young man didn't make a move or sound, as if he wasn't aware anyone was in the room with him. Chamberlain moved to the door, opened it carefully, and then stepped inside, staring at the man with narrowed eyes the whole time. Neither one did anything for a long time.

Chamberlain cleared his throat before saying, "It is finally time for you to fulfill your purpose in this world, my son."

On the bed, the young man remained still for a few seconds longer before he began to lift his head, his eyes gradually opening in a slight glare as he stared across his cell at the opposite wall. The color and look of his eyes were wild and a golden yellow with specks of blood-orange color mixed in. They almost appeared to flash within the darkness once they were fully exposed.

"…What must I do, father?"

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block for this for a long time, but finally was able to finish this chapter tonight. Enjoy!

Monsignor Chamberlain sat down with the young man on his bed, his hands on his legs. The young man moved a few inches away and then turned to see Chamberlain better by turning his position slightly. Chamberlain smiled weakly at him.

"You remember Priest Paul, do you not?"

The young man gave a nod. "Yes, he was the best of the best Priests before the disbandment."

"Yes, well, his daughter was kidnapped by vampires recently, thus bringing light to the Clergy's lies that the vampires were under control when Priest Paul returned with a severed vampire head to the church. According to him, there had been a large army of vampires and familiars on the way to the city to start another war against the humans. The Queen was not present for the failed attack, so Priest Paul believes she is still alive somewhere and has left in search of her." At the mention of the Queen, a faint flicker crossed the young man's face, which Chamberlain missed. "So the Clergy and I unanimously decided that we must send the last remaining Priests to help Priest Paul in his crusade. One of the Monsignors brought up wishing we had a secret weapon to help the Priests, but I held my tongue. Only Monsignor Orelas knows about you, and he has agreed to let you go with the Priests to find and kill the Queen to finally end the war once and for all."

Chamberlain paused in order for the young man to process this information. He stared at the Clergyman with softly narrowed eyes in thought. If he chose to help the Priests, then he would finally be free from this dark, lonely place. But should he risk his life if he helped, or let the Priests lose their lives alone?

"Why do you hesitate to answer, my son?" The young man blinked at Chamberlain. "You will be released from this cage, something you have wanted for eleven years, but you are seriously considering not going? I thought you would be  _thrilled_ …"

The young man snorted as he faced forward again, but keeping some focus on Chamberlain out of the corner of his yellow and orange-red eye. "I was trying to decide if you were serious or not, father, that's all. But releasing me would be a huge risk-"

"A risk I am willing to take," Chamberlain assured him. "But I have faith in you that you will keep your gift in check just fine." The man looked away, not too sure of himself. Chamberlain gave him an encouraged look. "You may be half a vampire, Benjamin, but you are also a human." Placing a hand on his bare shoulder, Chamberlain squeezed it. "I have trained you well and I believe you will achieve your purpose on this Earth quickly and efficiently." There was a pause as Benjamin thought of Chamberlain's words again. "So what is your decision, son? Will you continue to stay here in isolation, or go out and help the Priests kill the Queen? It is  _your_  choice…"

Benjamin thought on this for a little while longer. Finally being free from isolation was the one thing he had always wanted after the pain and suffering he had to endure growing up starting at age five. He was twenty-five now and he didn't want to be locked away forever. Now would be his only chance to finally see the light of day.

After a few more seconds, Benjamin looked at Chamberlain, giving him a nod. "I will help the Priests find and kill the Queen."

Smiling, Chamberlain clapped him gently on the back. "Then let us get you ready to guide the Priests to victory, my son." Benjamin nodded before they stood up. Chamberlain took the lead as he led him out of his cage. Stopping directly between the open frames, Benjamin was too stunned to pass the threshold. He could very well remember what happened the last time he left his cell, so he was afraid. Reaching the door, Chamberlain turned back. When he saw the uncertain look on his son's face as he stared at the floor, Chamberlain lifted his hand palm up and outstretched his arm to him. "Do not be afraid, my son." Benjamin looked up. Chamberlain was smiling faintly at him in encouragement. "You are free now…"

An unruly silence followed. After several seconds, Benjamin took a deep breath, let it out, and then stepped one foot out of the cage. Chamberlain didn't lower his hand as he waited for him to reach it. Benjamin swallowed before he stepped his other foot outside the cage. It took a while, but he was able to relax and walk a bit faster. He soon reached Chamberlain's hand, moving it aside gently, knowing he didn't actually need it.

"I am ready, father."

"That's my good boy."

Lowering his hand, Chamberlain unlocked the steel door, and then pushed it open. Benjamin swallowed hard as they made it into the hall. Any minute now and he would be back on the surface of the world, back into the light of day. Or at least the darkness of the day since the walled city never had the sun peek out of the heavy cloud cover.

"Before we join the Priests at the entrance of the city," Chamberlain began, "I have to get you ready in the mansion. I have everything that you will need inside."

Benjamin nodded. They soon reached the staircase and began to climb. Benjamin was getting more hyped up by the second, knowing he was finally going to regain his freedom. He had awaited this day for twenty years…

Chamberlain entered the shed and moved towards the still open door. Benjamin looked around, having wondered for eleven years where he had been imprisoned after the last time he was on the surface. Growing up, he had always lived in the mansion with Chamberlain, but that had all changed when he royally messed up one evening. An evening Benjamin wished he could forget.

Benjamin had to shield his eyes when he stepped into the back yard, the light blinding him. He had trouble seeing where Chamberlain was going. "Even without the sun, it is blinding out here."

Stopping and turning back around, Chamberlain removed his large cloak, threw it over Benjamin's back and shoulders, fastened the flaps together, and finally pulled the hood over his head. This blocked out most of the light from his eyes.

"Forgive my forgetfulness that living in absolute darkness for over ten years would not be good for your eyes in the light."

"It's fine, but thank you."

Turning back around, Chamberlain led Benjamin to the back door of the mansion. Since no one came uninvited, he always left it unlocked. They entered the mansion, letting Benjamin remove the hood from his head. It was much dimmer in here, so he could fully see just fine. He looked around the large kitchen and dining room, almost forgetting what his first home looked like. Chamberlain headed for the entryway, which led into a fairly big sitting room, and made his way for the foyer. Benjamin finally stopped admiring the place and jogged slightly to catch up. To the left of them, there was a wide staircase that went up five stories.

"I am afraid we do not have time to explore the mansion before your mission," Chamberlain said as he looked back at Benjamin, who was staring at the gold and white railing. "I still remember how much you love this place. You always felt safe here, even after-"

Chamberlain stopped and looked away. Benjamin acted like he hadn't heard him, but he did know what his father had wanted to say. He tried not to think about the bad times here anymore than Chamberlain did. Benjamin always knew, and believed, that his father was remorseful for what he allowed happen to his son all those years growing up as a child. Benjamin shook his head, knowing he had more pressing matters to deal with.

They went up two flights of stairs. This floor had no walls—sans the outer ones—or windows or doors. On the ceiling was several Victorian looking lamps that were turned off. Going to the middle of the room, Chamberlain pressed something on the floor. On the back half of the gigantic room, the floor opened up all the way and something began to rise out of it. Benjamin stayed by the staircase landing, feeling scared for seemingly no reason. It took a minute for the object to reveal itself to be several rooms that fit half of the room and set in the center. Chamberlain stepped up to a pedestal that also appeared. A full computer system came out as it expanded from side-to-side and monitors and keyboards came up out of it. Chamberlain typed something in very quickly before pressing ENTER on the monitor. One-by-one all the rooms except for one returned to the floor. The remaining room was about the size of a small bedroom. There was a click as it unlocked. Chamberlain pushed down on the handle and then opened the door.

Inside the room was a small training area. In the center was a white arena with a few circles, all of different sizes, in the middle of the raised platform. Along the walls was battling and exercise equipment, which included place mats, weights, and a vast quantity of weapons of all sorts. Chamberlain headed for a storage closet. Benjamin followed, glancing at the training platform and remembering bits and pieces of his training there. They weren't all bad memories. In fact, Benjamin had been quite skilled for his age and he had had no problems learning all sorts of fighting techniques from millenniums passed. Reaching the closet a few seconds later, Chamberlain typed in a code by the door and then hit enter. The door slid open, showing what was inside.

Chamberlain and Benjamin walked inside the fairly large space full of various items. There was a table with gadgets strewn all over in an orderly fashion. Underneath the table was a trunk, which Chamberlain pulled out and placed it on an empty spot of the table. He twisted the key that was still inside the lock, opening it. Inside was a special set of clothes, a blindfold, and a very special weapon that only Benjamin could handle and use. Chamberlain stepped aside, giving Benjamin access.

"Remember, you must have your eyes covered at all times. If you do not-"

"-Then the other Priests will want to kill me. Yes, father, I  _know_ ," Benjamin said haughtily. Reaching into the trunk, he pulled out the set of clothing. "You can step outside father. I can take it from here."

Chamberlain gave a nod of his head. "I will see you out there."

Turning around, Chamberlain left and closed the door behind him. Glaring at it, Benjamin sighed heavily, looked at the bundle in his hands, and closed the trunk to set them down. In absolute silence, he undressed except for his skin tight boxers, pulled on a pair of thick, black pants, and then slipped a no sleeve shirt on that pressed into his skin as if it was his own flesh. Next came a utility belt that had thick, black loops hanging from the hips and reaching just above his thighs. He fastened it tightly to his waist, covered it with his shirt, and then reopened the trunk again. Looking inside, he eyed his special weapon before slowly reaching in and picking it up.

The weapon was a very long, thick chain that had two big, scythe-shaped blades attached to both ends by steel couplings. The blades were so sharp that they could slice a vampire in two. It was a very deadly weapon and only Benjamin knew how to use it properly. Rolling it up around his hand and resting the two blades over top of each other, he placed it in a rounded, empty container of his belt, hiding it from view. Once he was ready, he turned towards a shelving unit full of weapons. He quickly grabbed several daggers, throwing kunai, two compact, black steel rods, pellets that were smoke and exploding bombs, and rolls of white bandaging. He placed all of these necessary items into his utility belt before grabbing the blindfold and going to a body mirror on a free space of the wall, which was to the right of the shelf. His strange, orange and red eyes narrowed as he took it all in, finally ready to fulfill his purpose on this godforsaken planet.

' _I promise to make you proud,'_  Benjamin thought.

Turning around, Benjamin headed for the door, lifting the blindfold with both hands to place it around his eyes. He quickly tied it tightly at the back, letting the long ends hang down towards the middle of his back. His eyes were now completely hidden from view and he couldn't see a thing. He soon stepped out into the training room, picking up sounds that he wouldn't normally be able to hear. Now that he was essentially blind, Benjamin's other senses had increased in strength. He could hear even the smallest of matter hit the floor or feel it tenfold on his flesh. Even his sense of smell was stronger and he was almost gagging on the scent of corrosive metal that was inside the mansion's walls. Chamberlain had to get his pipes replaced in a few more years.

Hearing the steady footsteps coming up behind him, Monsignor Chamberlain looked over his shoulder and saw Benjamin approaching. Turning around, he smiled at him. "You are far more handsome than I remembered."

Benjamin stopped in front of him, not needing to have eyesight to know exactly where he was standing. "Careful how you speak, father, or you might give the Priests the wrong idea."

Chamberlain chuckled. "I suppose you are right." There was a long moment of silence as the two stared at each other. Chamberlain soon cleared his throat. "Are you ready to leave, my son?"

Benjamin blinked behind the blindfold, feeling a sense of apprehension. After thinking about it one last time, he nodded. "Yes father, I am ready."

"Good." Turning around, Chamberlain headed out of the room. "Don't forget to address me as Monsignor Chamberlain when around the other Priests."

Benjamin followed at least four paces behind him. "Father, I know the damn rules. Don't reveal my true identity, don't let them know that you yourself raised me to become the ultimate weapon, and play nice with the other kids. I didn't go through torturous procedures and intense training just so I can get myself killed by Priests you know…"

Chamberlain looked back at him over his shoulder. "Yes, I am well aware, Benjamin." He looked back ahead. "But I just cannot bear the thought of losing you…"

Benjamin's eyes narrowed in shame. "I know…"

They continued to walk through the mansion without another word, heading for one last bloody war…

* * *

Outside near the start of the city, waiting by large black motorcycles, were three men and one woman wearing the typical Priest robes and having the symbol on their foreheads. They stood with Monsignor Orelas as they waited for their final recruitment. The female Priest was none other than Priestess Maggie, who had been ordered to apprehend and arrest Priest Paul for his betrayal to the church and ultimately God. The other three were Kurt, Jareth, and Jerome, all three young men of various ages. Kurt was average height, deep green-eyed, and had jet black hair that stuck up wildly on his head and around his ears. On his back was a sheath with a sword inside. Next to each other by their bikes was Jareth and Jerome, who were biological twins. They both had sandy brown hair, but were in different styles. Jareth had longer hair that was in a ponytail that reached about the middle of his back. His hair had been shaved on the sides above his ears and his bangs hung high on his forehead. Jerome had short hair that covered the back of his neck and ended in a cockatoo-like formation. His bangs and top of the hair was scraggly and thick around his ears and forehead. Both men had their hands covered in white bandages that went all the way up their forearms.

Sitting sideways on his lonely red and black bike, Kurt was glaring at the city and tapping his foot impatiently on the ground. "What is taking Monsignor Chamberlain so long to bring the final member of our team? Priest Paul could be long gone by now!"

Maggie glanced at Kurt, her Vietnamese-shaped eyes narrowed slightly at him. "We must be patient, Priest Kurt." She then looked back towards the city too. "Besides, Priest Paul left with very little gas left in his bike. He could be on foot by now."

Kurt snorted. "I don't even see why we need a fifth Priest to help us out. Four of us is enough." He looked to the twins. "Right?"

"Silence, please, Priest Kurt," Orelas said. He jerked his chin lightly ahead. "Monsignor Chamberlain has finally arrived."

Quickly standing up, Kurt moved closer to get a better look. A few feet away, emerging from the first few buildings, was Chamberlain and Benjamin, whose mouth was set in an unwavering line as he didn't convey any emotions. The duo soon stopped in front of everyone, giving them nods.

"I apologize for the long wait, Priests," Chamberlain said before stepping aside. Benjamin stepped forward right after. The three male Priests eyed him strangely, whereas Maggie remained stoic and calm. "Priests Jareth, Jerome, Kurt and Priestess Maggie, I would like you all to meet a brand new Priest that has just joined us in recent times. Priest Benjamin, meet Kurt, Jerome, Jareth, and Maggie. They will be your loyal companions for your first and, hopefully only, mission to find Priest Paul and the vampire queen."

There was a strange pause, but Kurt broke it once he realized Benjamin was blind. " _This_  is our secret weapon? A fragile blind man?"

Orelas chanced a glance at Chamberlain, who stared at Kurt with an amused look. "He may look weak, Priest Kurt, by I assure you, he is a very skilled fighter. Looks, after all, can be  _very_  deceiving…"

"Do not fret, Monsignor Chamberlain," Benjamin said. "I don't expect this weakling to know anything about me since we have just met."

"Weakling?!"

Kurt tried to step closer to yell at him, but Maggie pressed her arm to his chest, stopping him. "Quiet, Kurt…"

Kurt growled, but stepped back anyway. Benjamin was looking in his direction, his eyes narrowing. Beside him, Chamberlain cleared his throat.

"I am afraid we have wasted too much time already. Monsignor Orelas, I think it is time we let our remaining Priests go about their business."

Orelas nodded. "That is fine by me. We could enjoy a cup of dinner tea now." Orelas began to walk away, but then he glanced back at them all. "Good luck, Priests. Please try to return home safely."

Looking away again, Orelas continued on his way, not bothering to wait for Chamberlain, who turned back to Benjamin, speaking lowly to him so that no one could hear. "Take care of yourself and your fellow Priests, my son. And remember-"

"Thank you, Monsignor Chamberlain," Benjamin interrupted with a normal voice. "God be with you too."

Smiling sadly at him, Chamberlain patted his naked shoulder and then headed after Monsignor Orelas. "Orelas, wait for me, my friend!"

Both Monsignors were soon out of sight, leaving the Priests alone in silence. None spoke for a long time.

"So, Priest Benjamin, are you ready to leave?" Maggie asked. "And I hope you know how to ride a motorcycle…"

Benjamin moved closer to them, stopping at the fifth and final bike, which was dark grey and black with large turbines on the back. "Yes, I am."

Kurt stepped forward, sneering at him. "Who even are you, really? As far as I'm concerned, the four of us can deal with this suicide mission alone. Who do you even think you are?"

"Kurt," Maggie snapped, but the man ignored her.

Benjamin was silent for a moment. Seconds later and he glared at them. "My name is Priest Benjamin, and  _I_  am the one who is going to save all of your asses."

As soon as he said this, lightning flashed and crackled loudly in the sky, casting an eerie shadow on the ground, with what appeared to be large, tattered bat wings, behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

There was an unsettling pause after Benjamin said he would be the one to save what was left of the human race from vampires. The Priests stared at him silently and blankly, except for Kurt, who had a "what the hell did you just say?" look on his face. Snorting, Benjamin turned to his motorcycle, swung his leg over to sit down on the plush, black seat, and then kicked the kickstand up before turning the engine key.

"Well don't just stand there looking dumbstruck. We have a Queen to find and kill." The Priests glanced at each other for a moment before they got on their own bikes and started them up. Benjamin glanced at them out of the corner of his blindfolded eye. "I will take the lead."

"If you insist," Maggie said gently.

The twins didn't say anything, but Kurt glared at Benjamin. "And what makes you think you are in charge around here? Priestess Maggie is a far more worthy leader than you are."

Benjamin turned his head to him. "My reasons are my own. If you don't like it, then you can just  _stay_  here."

That shut Kurt up quick. Shaking his head as he faced forward again, Benjamin jerked down on his right handle bar and then released the brake. Without waiting for the other Priests, he drove off, leaving behind dirt and dust in his wake. The remaining four quickly revved their engines and drove after Benjamin, intent on keeping up with him. Without them knowing since they were far behind, Benjamin sniffed lightly, trying to find and differentiate all sorts of scents that he picked up. Although he had never met Priest Paul officially—he had been told taboo stories from Chamberlain about him once—he would know his scent by the Priest's clothing alone. The thick cloth was made by a very special material only known to the Priests and the Church of God. Benjamin blocked out the ones behind him with ease, but he couldn't smell anyone else. It seemed Priest Paul had gotten pretty far with very little gas.

"Do you guys think this weirdo even knows where he's going?" The voice was fairly faint over the roaring engines, but Benjamin was still able to pick up Kurt's words even this far away. "I mean, he's blind for Christ sakes. Not to mention we know nothing about him except that he's a little shit. What if the Church just wanted to get rid of us to finally stop this vampire nonsense and his real orders are to take us out?"

"Priest Kurt," Maggie started, "please refrain from making asinine remarks on this mission. It is not nonsense; I was there with Paul when we discovered the truth. Have a little respect…"

Kurt snorted but looked ahead. "Yes, Priestess Maggie. I apologize."

"Thank you."

Up ahead, Benjamin snorted lightly and he sped up. This motorcycle ride was going to be a long and annoying one, he could already tell.

For the remainder of the day the Priests traveled through the rock desert without speaking to each other. Benjamin remained in the lead by around two hundred yards. They had reached a pretty decent distance away from the walled city by the time the stars and moon were out in the night sky. At midnight, Benjamin slowed down to allow the Priests to catch up.

"We're going to stop for the night!" he yelled to be heard over the engines.

"What makes you think its even night time, you blind bat?" he heard Kurt mutter to himself, but pretended he didn't hear.

"The second the sun comes above the horizon line, we will keep riding!" Benjamin added.

Everyone but Maggie nodded, forgetting that Benjamin was blindfolded. Oh if only they knew the truth about him…

Stopping minutes later, all five turned off their motorcycles and then got ready for bed. Without a word, Benjamin walked back a great distance from the campsite and took up a spot all alone. The male Priests glanced at him while Maggie set up a place to sleep for the remainder of the night. Kurt and the twins decided to chat for a while, not even remotely tired since they were trained to stay awake for weeks, sometimes months at a time. Maggie rested back against a lone slab of rock that stuck up at an angle in the packed rock ground, reached into her robe, and pulled out a compass to see which direction they were going. When the arrow showed her pointing northeast, she knew that they were heading in the right direction that Priest Paul took. Maggie then glanced in Benjamin's direction, noticing him reach up for the back of his head in order to untie the blindfold. She blinked at him, curious and intrigued. What sort of secrets was Benjamin keeping from them?

Maggie looked away, knowing it was not her place to know about Benjamin if he did not want them knowing him. If there was a purpose to the blindfold or his personality, then it was not her, or anyone else's, place to question it. Still, she couldn't help coming up with ideas on who he actually was for however long it took to figure him out.

Over at his spot, Benjamin was sitting perfectly straight in the lotus position with his eyes closed in order to meditate. He had his hands raised and pressed together in front of his chest. Over at the camp, Kurt looked away from the twins to see what Benjamin was doing.

"So, what do you two think of Benjamin?"

The twins stopped talking to look at Kurt, who looked back. "We have no opinion on someone we know nothing about," they both said in unison.

"How about you just stop obsessing over him," Jerome said.

"Yeah, it's getting creepy," Jareth added.

Kurt scowled at them. "I'm not  _obsessing_  over him! Besides, he's an asshole!"

"Maybe you should keep your voice down," Jareth warned him.

"Oh he's too far away to hear any of us."

Over at his place, Benjamin had his eyes narrowed in a creepy glare as his hands were now in front of his face. "Idiot…" he spoke softly.

Since he was unable to concentrate on meditation because of the voices, Benjamin picked up the blindfold and recovered his vampire eyes with it. Once it was super tight, he unlocked his legs and folded them normally and then leaned forward as he wrapped his arms around himself. Closing his eyes, he decided to rest for the remainder of the night.

The next morning, before the sun could even appear directly underneath the horizon line, Benjamin was up and walking over to the campsite to get to his bike. Everyone else was snoozing, or in Kurt's case half asleep. Maggie opened her eyes when she felt Benjamin walk by her and looked up. The young man ignored her as he went to his bike and started dragging it away. When he was far enough away, he sat down, kicked up the kickstand, and then glanced back at Maggie, who had stood up.

"I am going to get a head start. I will always be going northeast, so you will catch up with me eventually."

Maggie nodded. "Then we will see you later." Giving a curt nod, Benjamin looked forward, jerked back twice on the right handlebar, and then sped off, carefully placing his feet on the foot rests. Maggie watched him become just a speck in the distance before walking over to the other three Priests. "We will leave in ten minutes."

Jerome and Jareth were the first to wake up and get ready to leave. Kurt snorted in his sleep from snoring, which woke him up abruptly. When he saw the twins and Maggie getting on their bikes, he scrambled up onto his feet.

"Why didn't any of you wake me?!"

"Priest Benjamin was right," Jerome started.

"You  _are_  a weakling," Jareth finished for him.

"Ahhh shut the hell up!"

Once all four were wide awake and ready, they revved their engines and sped off after Benjamin, who was a good two miles ahead already. The gusting wind blew his hair and the tied ends of his blindfold back and around wildly as it rushed past. Every half an hour he would sniff the air to catch a scent of Priest Paul, but even after half the day was done, he still couldn't find him. Benjamin knew they were going the right way, he could feel it in his bones, but it seemed odd that he couldn't pick up the scent. According to Priestess Maggie, Priest Paul had next to no gas for his motorcycle left. And it was impossible to get any out here when there wasn't a town nearby. In fact, it could take almost two weeks before they reached a town or village in this direction. And before then  _they_  would be out of gas.

"Where the hell are you?" Benjamin asked himself incredulously.

Taking a deep breath and then letting it out in a sigh, Benjamin leaned forward on his bike more and continued on his way in silence and all alone.

* * *

Four days came and went and still the Priests had not found any trace of Priest Paul out here in this barren wasteland of a desert. Not even his motorcycle had been found yet. This was all becoming weirder and weirder now. Up ahead, Benjamin sniffed the air and was going to deem it normal when a new scent suddenly appeared up ahead about a day's ride away. His eyes widened slightly when he figured out what the scent was.

"Vampires," he whispered.

As quickly as possible, Benjamin yanked hard on the brakes and skid to a stop, his back tires bouncing around and forward so that he now faced sideways. Placing his foot down on the ground after kicking down the kickstand, he quickly got off, walked fifty feet away, and then sniffed into the air several times. Closing his eyes behind the blindfold to help increase his other senses more, Benjamin began to count the amount of vampires by scent alone. He soon picked up some familiars as well. In the end, he counted ten familiars and fifteen vampires a day's ride away. What was strange about them, though, was how they all smelled like dirt and rocks. Did that mean there was a vampire reservation camp nearby? Benjamin frowned. No, that wasn't quite right. If there was one, then he would have picked up the scent of metal and steel, but had not. So that meant only one thing.

Behind him, the other Priests were almost caught up. Maggie was the first to see that Benjamin had stopped and gotten off his bike. She quickly did the same, surprising the twins and Kurt. When they saw Benjamin too, they all came skidding to a halt feet away. Kurt, of course, was the first to blurt out whatever he was thinking about at the time.

"What are you stopped for, idiot?!"

Turning on his heel, Benjamin returned to his bike and got on. "We have company ahead."

Before Kurt could ask him what he meant, Benjamin sped off, leaving them behind in his dust. The twins looked at Maggie, who felt her curiosity blooming again.

"He doesn't seem too happy about it, does he?" Jareth asked.

"No, he doesn't," Maggie agreed.

Without wasting anymore time, the Priests rode after Benjamin, expecting to find the vampires and familiars in just a few minutes. But the further they traveled and the more time passed, they realized this wasn't the case. And if what they were all thinking was true, then how did Benjamin know?

"I'm telling you guys, there's something really freaky about that guy!" Kurt blurted out hours later. "How could he know of something that is so far away?! This whole situation is a bunch of crap!"

"We should not question Priest Benjamin!" Maggie said in his defense. "We all possess great powers that no other human has, so Priest Benjamin would be the same way! He's just far more advanced than we are!"

"How do you know?!"

Maggie glanced back at them, yelling over the wind and engines, "I can sense it!"

So there the riders were, trying to reach an unknown destination that only Benjamin seemed to know about. The tension between all of them was getting heavier and staler as time went on. That night, before the night sky could go completely dark, the Priests stopped to get a good night's rest. Over in the very far distance, there appeared to be rock formations and cliffs scattered all over the place. They did not know it yet, but that is where their destination was.

As it was the same with every night, Benjamin stayed far away from the other Priests, but he was up ahead instead of back this time. He stood rooted to the spot, staring at the rocks and cliffs with his arms folded over his chest. Tucked away in an empty pocket of his belt was his blindfold. For a while no one made any noise, which was a blessing since Kurt was always so loud and obnoxious. They had done what Benjamin wanted by going to sleep to regain their strength for tomorrow.

"…Benjamin?"

Seconds before the voice said anything, Benjamin had pulled out his blindfold and tied it back on over his eyes. Then his name was said and he turned around, seeing Maggie staring at him with a blank look. Benjamin cleared his throat.

"Yes, Priestess Maggie, what is it?"

"Please, you can just call me Maggie." Benjamin just shrugged. "Anyway, I just wanted to see if you were okay. You seemed a bit anxious earlier today. Is everything alright?"

Benjamin was silent for a moment. He then lowered his arms from his chest. "There are fifteen vampires and ten familiars four and a quarter hours away from here. So no, Prie-Maggie, I am not okay."

"I am sorry to hear that."

Benjamin blinked at her. "…You're not like the others."

This got a small smile out of Maggie. "I am glad you noticed." They fell silent for a little while. "Well, I should be going to sleep now. And thank you for confiding in me. I know it must be hard to adjust out here for your first time." Benjamin didn't say anything to that. With another smile, Maggie took a step back, saying, "Good night, Benjamin."

Maggie then turned around, heading back for camp. There was a pause and then-

"Maggie?"

Stopping and turning part way back, Maggie looked at Benjamin, whose face was blank. "Yes?"

"…You can call me Ben, if you want…"

Maggie smiled again. "Alright. Ben." Turning back around, Maggie finally headed back for camp, her smile gradually vanishing the closer she was to the other men.  _'I hope one day you can confide in me some more,'_ she thought.

Returning to her sleep spot, Maggie laid down, closed her eyes, and drifted off to a half asleep state so that she could wake up right away in case of an emergency. At his own spot, Benjamin stared at her in deep thought, trying to figure out what he was feeling towards her. Could she possibly be becoming a… _friend_?

Suddenly turning on his heel, Benjamin sat down hard and closed his eyes, snorting at himself.  _'Friends… How absurd. The moment she found out about your secret she would try to murder you in cold blood.'_

Lifting his knees and folding his arms on them, Benjamin buried his face in between them, trying to banish those ideas from his mind. No one, not even intelligent, lovely, kindhearted Maggie could become his friend. The moment they discovered he was part vampire, he would have to fight and kill them in order to survive. And he didn't want to do that. He liked Maggie too much, and the twins, if he was to be quite honest. Kurt, on the other… Well, Kurt didn't matter to Benjamin. He was the only Priest in their group who was a disobedient, self-righteous punk, and Benjamin could not see himself becoming friends with him. Not now, not ever, and he was determined to keep it that way.

But the fact of the matter still stood: Benjamin didn't want to kill any of the Priests. No, not even loudmouth, bratty Kurt deserved a gruesome death by a (half) vampire. Benjamin just couldn't let that happen. He  _wouldn't_  let that happen…

**Author's Note:**

> The Prologue is the opening monologue from the movie Priest


End file.
